


【哈德】人间坠落（甜/PWP）

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 兽人哈x精灵德！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 一个甜饼！！！真的是甜饼！！！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 125





	【哈德】人间坠落（甜/PWP）

●兽人国王Harry x 落魄精灵Draco  
●一个小甜车  
————————

“我从人间坠落，要到那天堂里去。”

————————

今天的禁林也很热闹。

一群人马奔驰着呼啸而过，发出尖利的嘶鸣。追在他们身后的，是一群骑着基奈山狼的格兰芬多兽人，他们正在开展一年一度的集体狩猎活动，因为寒冬即将到来，需要足够的食物储备来帮助他们渡过贫瘠的冬天。

领头的青年男子有着一头黑发和一双绿色眼眸。他看起来意气风发，年轻且强壮，迎风昂扬的兽耳不停的转动，仔细听着四周猎物的动静。

格兰芬多的狮子，一个叫Harry Potter的国王。

“Harry！西南方向有蜘蛛的气味！”罗恩呲出他尖尖的獠牙，他最讨厌蜘蛛，因此对这个物种十分敏感。红毛的剑齿虎开始躁动不安，他的尾巴甩来甩去，时不时打在哈利身上。

“冷静一点，Ron。”哈利无奈的摇了摇头，“要是被蜘蛛吓破了胆，Hermione知道会笑死的。”

“梅林都知道那些蜘蛛多可怕……嘘……”

兽人小队停了下来，四周的禁林死一般的寂静。所有人的心都提到了嗓子眼儿，警惕的防范着四周。

突然，一群飞鸟在不远处被惊起，那边仿佛发生了什么搔乱，伴随着奇怪的嘶鸣声和吼叫，听起来十分不详。不过哈利和罗恩等人并不害怕，格兰芬多的精神就是勇敢，他们命令基奈山狼冲向刚才发出动静的地方，所有人都拿好武器准备迎接未知的猎物。

“咻！……”哈利的骨箭乘风而起，直接射中了一匹人马的头。绕过一小段灌木丛，发现处了满地狼藉和几匹受伤的人马之外，没有任何其他的异样。

“……这边有东西！！”

哈利和罗恩闻声赶到树后面的小河边，看到一个衣衫褴褛的青年倒在铺满鹅卵石的河滩上。

“Ron，提高警惕。”哈利说完便一步一步走过去，小心翼翼的将对方翻转过来，看到那瞩目的尖耳朵，心里瞬间明了。

是一个斯莱特林精灵。

“Harry，怎么处理他？”罗恩看着这个昏迷不醒的精灵，有点面露难色，据说精灵肉不好吃，吃了还会受到惩戒。

“带回去之后再做打算。”哈利直接伸手把精灵抱起来，手感软软的，体型比自己小了一圈，身上闻起来还有一股特有的香味。

而且这个精灵长得是相当漂亮，Harry心里几乎是乐开了花。他还是单身，可以娶一个精灵当王后，兴许也不错。

“带好猎物，休整一下就准备回去了。”

傍晚的时候，夕阳刚刚沉落山头。被兽人捡回来的精灵在一个巨大无比温暖软和的床上醒来，他身上盖着厚厚的野兽皮毛，泛着淡淡的腥臊味儿。

四周陌生的一切让精灵感到害怕又警惕，他很聪明，看着房间的装饰和摆设，桌上金红相间的狮鹫标志，依稀想起了远在北方的格兰芬多兽人族。

【居然被兽人抓住了。】

斯莱特林精灵们都讨厌兽人，那是一群粗鲁无礼又卑贱的无脑巨怪。就在精灵思考如何逃跑的时候，房间大门被突然打开，吓得他差点掉下床去。

【听说兽人会在冬天来临之前大规模捕猎……他们不会是要吃了我吧……】精灵有些恐惧了，他躲在兽皮里，听着对方的脚步声越来越近……

突然，头上的遮盖被猛地掀开，一只有力的大手一下子抓住他的衣领，把整个人揪出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”精灵吓得大叫，也顾不得什么高贵种族要时刻保持优雅的规矩，他就要被吃了，哪里管得了那么多。

“不要吃我！……格兰芬多的巨怪！伤害精灵会受到诅咒的！”一大串叽里咕噜的精灵语从漂亮男孩儿的嘴里吐出来，看着他慌乱害怕甚至快要哭了的样子，哈利忍不住笑出了声。

“别害怕，我们不吃精灵的，那根本不够塞牙缝。”

失态的精灵安静下来，他看着面前的年轻兽人，有着乌黑的头发和闪闪发光的绿眼睛，那头上金黄的兽型耳朵，摸起来一定软软的……

“你……听得懂精灵语？不对，你也会我们的语言？”

“我有一部分斯莱特林精灵血统，所以只能听懂一点点。”哈利用尾巴卷起一个酒杯递到手上，“你是什么人？为什么会在禁林里晕倒？还有……你叫什么名字？我叫Harry Potter ”

眼前这个年轻男人居然一点防备也没有，精灵感到一丝惊讶。他正要张口回答，肚子却不合时宜的响了一声。

“噗……抱歉，我还是带你先去吃点东西吧。”

【长得真好看啊。】哈利心想着，【不知道“吃”起来会是什么感觉，精灵嘛……据说是露水做的，会不会一捅就破了？】

“你们精灵……”没等哈利把一句话说完，那个看起来娇弱无骨的美人突然窜起来，手里多了一把寒光闪现的短刀。哈利躲闪不及时，手臂上划破了一条口子，汩汩地往外冒着血。

“可恶的格兰芬多，快放我回去！主神萨拉查会考虑原谅你对斯莱特林的失礼行径！”精灵恶狠狠地龇牙咧嘴，他看哈利长得温柔又比较有礼貌，欺软怕硬的本质就蹭的一下冒出来了。

哈利看着手臂上的伤口，脸色一沉。他猛地抓住精灵细小的手腕，将柔软的身躯压在床上，禁锢得不能动弹。短刀缴获之后，被哈利一脚踢得远远的。

“你们精灵都如你这般作风冒失？还是你个人比较蠢？”哈利在精灵脸庞喘着气，手却不老实的摸上了对方的肚子和大腿。

“混蛋！放开我！你怎敢如此对待一个Malfoy！！”

“噢，原来你叫malfoy。”哈利笑了笑，直接把对方的衣服撕扯开。

“别！……唔……”精灵的脸红的像猴屁股，他彻底感到慌乱了，急忙转变态度轻言轻语的向兽人求饶。

“现在后悔已经来不及了。”哈利把精灵翻过来，用自己已经滚烫的勃起隔着裤子抵着精灵挺翘圆滑的屁股，还故意的蹭了蹭。

精灵被气哭了，大颗大颗珍珠一般的眼泪往下掉。他哪里受过这种委屈，刚从恐怖的禁林里逃出来，结果被带到了兽人的窝里，现在十几年的贞操也岌岌可危，真是越想越觉得伤心。

【早知道就不离家出走了呜呜呜】

“你这个巨怪……头上有疤的野兽……下流的混蛋……呜呜呜”精灵一边哭一边骂着，好多单词哈利都听不懂。他掰开臀缝，粉粉的后穴露了出来，看上去还没有被使用过。粗长的手指缓慢挤进去，促使精灵发出了一声性感的惊喘。

“这么快就有感觉了？”

精灵种族的风流是天赋加持。听说无论男女都能受孕，与精灵交合是神赐的享受。

整根手指没入之后，精灵的腰彻底软了下去。他一边哭唧唧的骂着哈利，一边把屁股撅得更高。

“你再骂我我就把你扔到驯养狼的围场里去。”

果然，一经恐吓，精灵立刻停下了谩骂，不满的嘟囔了几句，好像是在小声地骂给自己听一样。

手指在甬道里胡乱地戳来戳去，无意之中戳到了精灵特有的生殖腔，强烈的刺激让男孩儿猛地震了一下，不可思议的回想着刚才那一瞬间的舒爽。

“你是第一次吗？”哈利一边解皮带一边问着，还没有消气的精灵恶狠狠地回答道：“早就不是了，我可是和很多做过，身上很多病的，你操了我，你的……那个玩意儿就会烂掉！”

哈利愣了一下，发自内心的感到好笑。他不等精灵发泄完怒气，直接用尺寸傲人的阴茎直接捅进了甜美的小穴里。

“……噫！”精灵一下子弓起了身子，巨大的龟头卡在肠道里让他又痛又爽。第一次做爱的身体还不熟悉这种感觉，强烈的排斥感溢满全身。

“好痛……好痛呜呜呜呜疤头混蛋！混蛋！”

“所以你这种傲慢的家伙只要操一顿就会变得老老实实的了。”哈利丝毫没有犹豫，直接将巨物捅进了又软又嫩，充满汁水儿的生殖腔。

“噫啊啊啊！”精灵直接被刺激得射了出来，精液喷了一肚子都是。“混蛋……呜呜呜，哪有你，这么……对待第一次的……”

“你刚才不是说你做过很多次了？”哈利笑着又故意捅了捅，让精灵更多的泄出撩人的娇喘。

生殖腔被巨物进进出出的抽插凌虐，大股大股的淫水流出来，发出色情的“噗唧”声。精灵已经彻底化成一滩水了，他无力的趴在床上，被猛烈的快感冲昏了头脑。

“呜呜呜慢一点……太大了……受不了了……”

“多谢你的夸赞。”哈利不仅没有放慢，反而加快了速度，每一下都精准的撞在生殖腔的内壁上，让精灵娇叫连连。他的大腿和细腰开始痉挛，即将到来的高潮让他头脑发晕。

“……说，你的名字是什么，不然我就不射给你了噢？”哈利故意地停下来，不让精灵到达高潮最顶峰。

“混蛋巨怪呜呜呜……Draco……Draco噫啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”精灵哑着嗓音叫出来，他感到生殖腔突然被滚烫的精液所缓慢，巨大的结锁在腔口，把缝隙堵的严严实实，不让一滴精液流出去。

“好烫……好大……我会怀孕的你这个巨怪……我不要怀格兰芬多的孩子……”自称为德拉科的男孩儿眼泪和口水流了一脸，他的小穴还在有节奏的收缩着，不停地挤压哈利还没有软下去的阴茎。

成结的过程会持续好几分钟，哈利干脆就着锁住宫腔的现状继续操干着德拉科，看着斯莱特林精灵可怜兮兮的被干得面红耳赤穴口红肿，心情也愉悦了许多。

鼓胀感充斥着下半身，德拉科被哈利翻过来，两个人面对面抱着，巨大的结也在生殖腔内转了一圈，酸爽的致命快感让德拉科前端的嫩芽吐出了许多透明的前列腺液。

“以后还敢不敢偷袭我了？”

“不敢了呜呜呜……你、你不要在动了，疤头……”德拉科抽噎着，他知道对方还硬着，可是他的生殖腔真的到达极限了，可是如果再操下去的话……

“为什么，你不舒服吗？”哈利俯下身去亲上了德拉科的嘴巴，同时用自己的结继续捅着存得满满当当的生殖腔。

“唔……啊不、不要……”德拉科的两条腿突然攀上哈利的腰，他一下子捂住嘴，防止发出舒爽又丢人的娇喘。

一股淫水突然从生殖腔内涌出来，直接冲出了甬道，喷了哈利一身都是。

德拉科羞极了，他紧紧地捂住脸，不让哈利看到自己的糗状。哈利摸了一把自己腹肌上的淫液，坏笑着掰开德拉科的手，把沾着液体的手指伸到德拉科的嘴里。

“……你真是太可爱了，Draco。”

结逐渐消退，哈利退出了德拉科身体，看着对方的蜜穴变成了一个合不拢的小洞，安抚似的捏了捏对方Q弹的脸。

“混蛋！格兰芬多都是一群没有脑子的兽人！”德拉科颤巍巍的合拢双腿，又委屈又又恼羞成怒的开始骂了起来。

“Draco，你越骂我就越想操你。”

德拉科一时语塞，他狠狠瞪了一眼哈利，然后自顾自的生闷气。

“我回不去了……”

“格兰芬多会把你送回斯莱特林的。”

“我是说！”德拉科恶狠狠的瘪着嘴，“你这个混蛋……要，要了我的第一次……你、你必须得，得负责！”

哈利没有说话，他把德拉科揽到怀里，温柔的吻着对方尖尖的精灵耳朵和软软的嘴唇。

“我不是那种不负责任的人。”说着，他伸出手去擦拭德拉科脸上的泪水，结果没有控制好力道，略微粗鲁了一点，导致德拉科的小脸被揉得通红。

“痛死了啊疤头！！！”

“咕噜噜……”肚子再一次不合时宜的响了起来。两个人面面相觑，然后都有些忍不住的轻轻的笑了。

“刚才没有喂饱你吗Draco？”

“！！滚蛋！！”

后来一盘烤得半生不熟的还带着血丝儿的内脏被放在德拉科面前，片刻的沉默之后，斯莱特林精灵又成功地被格兰芬多兽人给气哭了一次。

————————  
不写啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！（嚣张）  
开车真快乐！！！！  
反响好的话兴许会有下一章！！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（继续嚣张）


End file.
